The Olympian Project
by chaos-theultim8-order
Summary: Once human they were changed for the world, who knew that it would go so far.
1. The Proposal

Control, something humans usually associate as power. If you had control you had the power to do as you will, well with whatever you had control over. The gods of old were in control of many things that were not understood by us mortals, there were gods to control the sun and the moon, war, famine, anything that a normal human could not control.

Perfection is another word associated with the gods. Only the gods could do things with perfection. Whether that was weaving, metal works, poetry, the gods assigned to it was the one who perfected it.

Humans are hardly considered godly. They are imperfect. As we go through life many of us learn that control is an illusion. We as human beings have very little control in our lives. We hope for the mysterious thing we call control but our reach is never quite long enough. We can say we control where we work, but that isn't true, we can apply, most of the time and hope we get the job. We can't always control where we live, sometimes we live where we can be close to our job or our families, we cannot live outside the means that society has presented for us.

As said before the only ones with true control are the gods. The very gods that ceased to exist amongst us mortals centuries ago tired of fragility and ignorance of their worshipers. But what if we could gain that control, crime in the world would cease to exist, as would famine, drought, flood, if we could control the gods we could make Earth a utopia that would make the heavens envious, peace would reign and there would be no more death.

Due to the fact that the gods are not prone to being controlled the committee suggests that we have humans, that are optimal for being controlled with or without their awareness of the fact, genetically altered to be the gods we need them to be to create world peace.

Ladies and Gentlemen of the World Secret Council, may I ask you to vote, positively for the Olympian project!

Ambrose Turms

President of the Committee of Biological & Archeological Artifacts

* * *

**AN**: ok so this is basically a proposal letter and setting up what is going to happen. I know what I am going to do as in creating gods (out of civilians of earth) but if anyone wants to suggest order the gods are chosen or how the found civilians to become the lab rats or any other suggestions that will be awesome! This will be my first multi-chapter story so all help is greatly appreciated!


	2. Meeting the Four

Three weeks later the Olympian project was accepted and the first four recruits were being tested by artifact.

The artifact was found by Committee of Archeological Artifacts in an underwater dig of ancient Greece. At first divers thought it was just a bunch of crystals that had sand stuck to them but then they noticed that it was completely dry and underwater. When the crystals started to glow and spin when one of the divers, a former marine called Fish. Once the divers brought up the artifact they found out that it was only reacting to Fish , they found an inscription translating roughly meaning Finder of the Gods.

The artifact now called Moirai, after the three fate sisters. After mush testing they found that it reacts to the chakra that of the person, that the different energies can react to those more prone to be able to change into more than human. Hence the creation of the Committee of Biological & Archeological Artifacts, and the Olympian project, to find humans that set off Moirai and turn them into the Greek god or goddess that after testing would fit them the most.

The first four gods that needed to be created were Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, and Aphrodite.

Fish was discharged from the marines due to a hand injury to his right hand, tested positive to ….

Percival crumpled up the weekly report, not only was it as dry as a politicians humor but as honest as a lawyer. No one called him Fish except the other ex-marine Jonah White, a sixty year old scruffy who listened to too much Joan Jett. At 23 Percival should have still been in the Marines saving the world one mission at a time.

Instead he was up for genetic clean up and rehabilitation, becoming a aquinetic, or having the ability to control water, his body was to go under construction to be able to handle the pressure of really deep sea diving, and of course a new set of lungs that could breathe both of land and in water. Needless to say after all 612 tests that Percival has already gone through and the 207 more to go before the numerous surgeries that will turn him into the human equivalent of Poseidon.

Percival chuckled darkly, thinking of weekly report. It may have been boring to read but it was amusing to those actually a part of the project actively. Turms and his brother, Merlin, started testing the artifact years before finally sending out the proposal to World Secret Council. A shudder went through Percival's body as he thought of all the information that the Turms' knew about the artifact, and how they knew exactly what to do to those who got a reaction from the cursed thing.

Days after finding the Moirai the Turms brought in Captain Beluchi of the Cameroon Air Force, within minutes the artifact made the spin glow trick, slightly different then Percival's, by glowing burnt yellow instead of sea sapphire blue. He immediately started his test to become Zeus. Percival was almost shocked that information didn't shock Beluchi into a straight jacket, or make his head orbital. But the calm man stayed humble to say the least.

Unlike Aphrodite, who ironically is named Aphrodite. The buxom German was a special forces interigator, something about women being easier to talk to if they were hot. Personally Percival thought her boss just wanted something to look at. Really, it was doubtful she needed any tests to be the goddess she was named after, but the Turms' insisted.

Shin was the worse in Percival's opinion he had an ego the size of Asia, and unfortunately a brain to match it. He was pail and kept his hair long like some other teens his age. The Thai was a super brain for the government but in his spare time worked as a Fortune Teller at his local fair. How he could be Hades Percival will always wonder but so far Mister Turms has yet to be wrong. Hopefully he is right even after the surgeries.

* * *

**AN: ok so sometimes I hate my writing style so if anyone can give some help or constructive criticism that would be great!**


	3. Waking

Aphrodite didn't make it out of surgery, everyone was tense worried about the others. She was mourned and the necessary procedures were done. All the doctors and staff were on edge. If the other three didn't survive the project would be pulled, and that would as the Turms put it be the end of the chance for the world, whatever that meant.

The lights were blinding as Percival woke up from his final surgery. Like the all the others it seemed as if the walls and all objects were used to intensify the brightness that was trying to burn through his brain. Sounds were muffled like being in a bubble with voices just outside. That's when he noticed he was in a giant fish tank, with no breathing supplies.

"_Well that worked… wonder if I can still breathe out of the tank."_

A white blob moved towards the tank and took a shape roughly of Merlin Turms, Head Surgeon and cofounder of the Olympian project. Dr. Turms gently knocked on the tank without moving his focus from the clipboard. That thing was attached to the doctor Percival would swear on it. After writing down the notes that were on the screens nearby the Dr. Turms finally looked up.

"Well, Meester Fishy, Haew ees eyou doing?"

Quickly translating the good doctor's words to 'how are you' Percival gave the positive sign to the Doctor. Unfortunately Dr. Turms was already paying attention to his clip board scribbling furiously. Thinking to himself, Percival figured that if he could breathe in the water he could talk. Still taking a cautious breath through his mouth, and attempted his first words underwater.

"I'mm Fi-ine"

Bubbles up the nose are unpleasant when you can breathe water as much as when you don't. Imagine soap bubbles in your nose, popping and tickling, or right after you accidently had soda go through your nose. Yeah, not pleasant. The Doctor on the other hand looked ecstatic, at least for him, he actually put down the clipboard, had an amazed look like he just found out Elvis was really the janitor for the B-sector (the dorms for the Olympian project). His Jaw looked unhinged but the grey green eyes were that of a child's at Christmas…. Or a surprise no school day.

"Heay Caan Taulk! "Heay woos nawt sapose toe be auble toe taulk! Tdis ees aymayzing! Payples! Payples! Awe Soocksees! (He can talk! He was not supposed to be able to talk! This is amazing! People! People! A Success!)

Percival was the first survivor, not only that but there were more positive side effects from the surgery that weren't expected. Minutes later Zeus and Hades woke up. Now they were to recover, and search the globe for their brethren, while doing so learning to be the gods they were made to be. Hopefully molding the world into the shape that it was meant to be from the beginning.


	4. author note, sorry

As much as I want this story my muses have decided to go to Neptune for vacation. So this is being adopted by RedFluffyBanana. Sorry for any reading inconvenience.

-me


End file.
